De sol y Mar
by Raatosielu
Summary: Batalla tras batalla Leona se veía más desanimada, las victorias no significaban nada para ella porque sentía que asesinar iba contra sus ideales. Sumida en el sinsentido, una noche las cosas cambiaron, cuando una criatura llegó a su vida para enseñarle nuevas cosas y devolverle la pasión que había perdido.
1. Chapter 1

**De sol y mar**

**Parte I**

Leona x Nami || (Leomi)

El sol se ocultaba en el ocaso, había sido un día extenuante para todos quienes en su corazón llevaban una victoria más que contribuiría al cambio de Valoran y quizás de toda Runaterra.

Cansados, el equipo se dirigía a su guarida donde descansarían y se prepararían para más batallas. Pantheon, mal herido caminaba al lado de Leona, quien conservaba su armadura dorada reluciente a pesar de las manchas de sangre.

¿Qué sucede Leona?, Sé que después de una batalla uno no está del mejor ánimo, pero hemos ganado, ¿Por qué estas triste? – Le preguntó Pantheon

No estoy triste… - Respondió ella

Te conozco amiga, sonríes aunque las cosas no anden bien – Dijo Pantheon. Leona lo miró insistiendo en que no le sucedía nada y caminaron en silencio hasta el refugio.

Pero Pantheon tenía razón, había algo que la inquietaba, conocía a su amiga desde pequeña. Ya estaba oscuro cuando todos llegaron al refugio, Leona se ofreció para hacer primera guardia.

Vigilaba la entrada mientras se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, _Nunca imagine que me vería envuelta en todo esto, mi deseo era proteger, pero con tantas muertes y sangre ya no estoy tan segura de estar haciendo lo que quiero, las victorias ya no significan nada para mí… _

Un grito desesperado la hiso volver en sí, era una voz femenina que pedía ayuda a la distancia. Leona notó que todos seguían descansando y no quiso perder tiempo despertándolos. Cogió su espada y escudo y se precipito a abandonar su refugio e internarse en el bosque en dirección hacia los alaridos. Todo estaba oscuro, solo las estrellas iluminaban su camino. Escuchaba los gritos cada vez más cerca. Se encontró con un pequeño lago y a la orilla de este vio una silueta en el piso que le dijo desesperadamente – Atrápalo antes de que se escape – mientras apuntaba al norte con su mano. Leona siguió su indicación y volvió a adentrarse en el bosque, pero al no encontrar nada volvió al lago.

Se apresuró en volver donde la víctima, le dijo precipitadamente: Lo siento, no pude alcanzarlo, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿estas herida?. Estando frente a ella se dio cuenta que no era humana, tenía enormes ojos anaranjados, nariz y labios pequeños, su piel era pálida pero no precisamente blanca. En la oscuridad su mirada resplandecía y estaba fija en Leona, con un gesto de dolor en su pulcro rostro respondió: Me ha arrebatado algo muy valioso que es indispensable para mi, he intentado luchar para recuperarlo pero era más fuerte que yo, me ha herido mi cola - dijo la criatura con voz suave.

Leona sintió que su voz tenia algo hipnótico, era muy dulce y agradable. La palabra "cola" quedo dando vueltas en su cabeza y se dedico a observar su cuerpo, su pecho estaba semi cubierto de escamas azuladas, debajo del ombligo nacía una enorme cola llena de escamas que terminaba en una aleta _¿acaso es una sirena?_ . Leona no pudo evitar darse cuenta de sus voluminosas curvas y acentuada cintura. Ruborizada, encontró la herida en la cola, era un profundo corte que sangraba. Apoyo su mano para palpar, se percato de que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una corriente acuosa que la mantenía húmeda. La sirena emitió un pequeño grito cuando Leona la tocó.

Lo siento... ¿Te duele mucho? - Pregunto apenada

Sí, podría curarme sola, pero me siento demasiado exhausta, no tengo energías - respondió la sirena

No puedo ayudarte, a menos que me permitas llevarte a un refugio donde podre vendarte y podrás descansar - le propuso Leona

No tengo más opción, confiare en ti - Dijo con una agradable sonrisa

Leona tomo en brazos a la sirena, le asombro que fuera tan liviana. Se dirigió al refugio lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, mientas su compañera tenia apoyada su cabeza en su hombro y parecía dormir profundamente.

Cuando llegaron todo seguía igual que cuando Leona salió, nadie lo había notado y sus compañeros seguían durmiendo. Al final del escondite se encontraba el lecho de Leona, ella se arrodillo ante este y recostó a la sirena la cual parpadeo y abrió sus ojos.

Ahora te vendaré, si es que me lo permites… - Dijo Leona esperando una respuesta.

Te lo agradecería mucho - Respondió la sirena asintiendo con la mirada mientras sonreía.

Leona trajo unos vendajes y un cuenco con una infusión. Te hará bien, son hiervas medicinales - Explicó. Leona procedió a limpiar y vendar la herida mientas ella bebía del cuenco. Cuando termino le pregunto a la sirena:

¿Cómo te llamas? - con voz amable

Nami, ¿y tú? - Pregunto

Qué lindo nombre, yo soy Leona. - luego le deseó buenas noches y se retiró, pero fue interrumpida.

¿A dónde vas? - Le preguntó Nami

Debo volver a hacer guardia, en eso estaba antes de que te escuchara pedir ayuda - Explicó.

Pero me sentiría más segura si estas a mi lado - Replicó Nami

De seguro que descansarás mejor si duermes sola, estarás mas cómoda - Dijo Leona

De seguro estas muy cansada y también necesitas descansar. - Respondió Nami mirándola con sus intensos ojos anaranjados.

Sin decir nada Leona se despojo de su armadura y se dio la vuelta para ponerse su pijama que era similar a un vestido blanco sin mangas. Se recostó al lado de Nami y cerró los ojos, realmente estaba muy cansada. Sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y se sobrecogió. La húmeda piel de Nami estaba tibia. Rodeo a Leona con su cola, como un gato, cosa que no le incomodó, al contrario, le brindaba calor. Durmieron juntas profundamente hasta la mañana.

Los rayos de sol que iluminaban el rostro de Leona hicieron que se despertara. Se percató de que Nami aún estaba durmiendo, mientras observaba su dulce rostro pensaba:

_ Es curioso, a pesar de que tiene un cuerpo similar al de una persona y es evidentemente inteligente, no sé cómo tratarla. Se ve tan frágil, aunque no creo que lo sea. Es mitad bestia, pero parece ser más racional que instintiva. Tiene un dejo de inocencia en su forma de actuar. Me asombró que confiara en mi plenamente, ¿o acaso sabía mis intenciones? Como sea, eso me..._

¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?! - Exclamo una voz furiosa. Era Pantheon

El alboroto despertó a Nami, Leona se levantó de un salto pero no alcanzó a decir nada, Pantheon interrumpió:

¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Ofreciendo hacer la guardia para irte a dormir como marmota? Más encima te das el lujo de traer a alguien a nuestra guarida, ¿Quién te autorizó para eso? No entiendo por qué actúas así Leona, estoy decepcionado de ti. Por tu culpa anoche entro algún animal a nuestro refugio y se llevó más de la mitad de las provisiones para el viaje. Vaya gran idea irte y ni siquiera avisarle a nadie...

Leona se congeló, Pantheon nunca había sido tan duro con ella, pero tenía razón, había sido muy descuidada. De todas maneras tenía que aclarar lo que había sucedido, pero Nami interrumpió:

Es mi culpa, Leona solo quería ayudarme y la vi tan cansada que le insistí que se quedara conmigo. Ella me salvó - dijo con clara culpabilidad en la voz.

Al fin Leona pudo hablar:

No niego que tengas razón Pantheon, pero no fue a propósito, yo solo quería ayudar a Nami, quien sufrió de una grave herida. Sin embargo actué sin pensarlo - declaró avergonzada.

Pantheon miró el vendaje de Nami y sintió algo de compasión por ella y Leona. Entendió la situación pero aún estaba enfadado:

Será mejor que vayas a buscar provisiones e intentes reponer lo que nos falta antes de que nos marchemos - propuso.

Leona asintió y fue a alistarse para salir, Pantheon se retiró en silencio. Antes de que pudiera salir, Nami se le acercó:

Quiero ir contigo y ayudarte, te he causado muchos problemas y debo compensarlo de alguna manera - Le dijo.

Pero debes descansar, estas herida - Respondió Leona

No me subestimes, te dije que necesitaba reponer energías y lo he hecho. Iré contigo aunque no quieras - Insistió

Leona aceptó y ambas salieron del refugio. Nami se movía sobre la corriente que la rodeaba, que la mantenía sobre el suelo. Cada vez Leona se asombraba más de Nami, estaba convencida de que era una criatura mágica y poderosa aunque al mismo tiempo frágil y delicada. De lo que no podía dudar era de su belleza y gracia.

Leona no tardó en encontrar árboles y arbustos con frutas y bayas que empezó a recolectar. Nami se movía ágilmente entre los arboles como si nadara entre ellos, siendo muy útil para recolectar. Cuando llenaron las canastas Nami le dijo: Si me ayudas con algo te ayudaré a pescar, de seguro una buena comida alegrará a tus compañeros.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Preguntó Leona con curiosidad

Seguirme - Respondió, y se internó en el bosque. Leona la seguía desconcertada, no sabía que esperar. Llegaron a un lugar donde había un hoyo en la tierra, tenía agua y al parecer estaba caliente. Rodeado de grandes árboles parecía un lugar agradable donde estar. Nami se zambulló en el agua e hiso una pirueta. Ahora debes venir conmigo - Exclamó sonriendo

Leona no podía estar más desconcertada. Quítate eso y ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes - Le dijo Nami mientras le rociaba agua con su aleta. ¿O tienes miedo de mojarte los pies? - Agregó en un tono que Leona encontraba coqueto.

Pero a ella le avergonzaba la idea de desnudarse. Finalmente Nami terminó por convencerla, ella y el agua se veían demasiado tentadoras. Dejó las cestas a un lado y se desvistió. Intentó cubrir sus senos con sus brazos, cosa que le resultaba bastante difícil. Se metió de a poco al agua, estaba muy caliente. Nami la tomo de la mano y la guío hacia uno de los bordes.

Nami Pasoó su mano por dentro de las escamas que bordeaban sus pechos, estas se despegaban y retorcían dejándolos así, al descubierto.

Ahora estamos iguales, así no te dará tanta vergüenza. Leona se sonrojo, la voz de Nami se había vuelvo juguetona.

Nami se puso detrás ella y con sus manos le dio un masaje en los hombros, Leona sentía como su suave busto rosaba su espalda. Leona no podía hablar, estaba anonadada, el agua era perfecta y estaba demasiado relajada, como si nunca hubiera tenido problemas.

Atrapó las piernas de Leona con su cola, mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente por su espalda, hasta que pasaron bajo sus brazos y comenzaron a acariciar su vientre. Leona solo disfrutaba el masaje, hasta que sintió que las manos de Nami estaban en sus senos. Los masajeaba con devoción, y sus pequeños dedos hacían que se vieran aún más grandes.

¿Te gusta el masaje? - preguntó mientras dejaba escapar una risita traviesa. Se puso nerviosa, pero no podía negar que le gustaba.

Sí.. Si - Respondió Leona mientras Nami jugueteaba con sus pezones.

Me gustaría saber lo que se siente -dijo Nami apenada, y se puso enfrente deLeona.

Leona la miró desconcertada, sus enormes ojos, pequeña nariz y labios en un rosto como de porcelana. Su cuerpo, con formadas curvas y prominente busto. Leona estaba tan nerviosa como sonrojada.

Nami la observó y apoyó su cabeza entre sus pechos. Son muy suaves - Le dijo mientras tenia sus ojos clavados en ella. Me salvaste, y quería que me ayudaras a ayudarte, a hacerte sentir mejor, sé que tu vida no es fácil.

Las palabras de Nami habían logrado quitarle un poco los nervios. Leona acaricio la extraña cabellera de Nami, mientras se perdía en sus profundos ojos, a los que cada vez podía resistirse menos.

Nami levantó su cabeza y apretó sus senos con sus manos y los frotó contra los de Leona quien no se resistió a hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Entre risas las caricias cada vez eran más fuertes. Nami se precipitó hacia los senos de Leona y los comenzó a lamer y masajear, comenzó a chupar y pellizcar sus pezones. Son hermosos e irresistibles - le dijo entre suaves gemidos. Leona sintió que el cosquilleo dentro de su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más intenso, se estaba dejando atrapar por el placer.

Los tuyos también - Dijo Leona que usó sus manos y agarró los senos de Nami y comenzó a tocarlos, agarrarlos y juguetear con ellos intensamente. Lo que éxito mucho a Nami que ahora más motivada, chupaba, lamia y tocaba sus senos con más pasión.

Leona comenzó a gemir, Nami seguía sin parar, ambas se veían sumergidas en un placer que jamás habían sentido antes. Una sensación tan intensa que no podía describir. Con una mano Leona jalaba de uno de los pezones de Nami, mientras que la otra estaba aferrada a su seno, lo masajeaba, lo frotaba contra el otro y lo agarraba tan fuerte como si se lo fuera a sacar. En respuesta al estímulo, Nami mordía un pezón de Leona mientras lo chupaba, sin lastimarla. Entre el placer, Leona recordó fugazmente que no debía tardar en regresar. Debemos volver - interrumpió apenada.

Solo un momento más - pidió Nami que gozaba en el cuerpo de Leona, ella obedeció.

Las manos de Leona se agotaban, al igual que las de Nami quien besó los senos de Leona como despidiéndose de ellos para luego seguir por su cuello. Leona solo se entregó y dejó llevar. Nami la miró a los ojos y se fundieron en un romántico abrazó, Leona la envolvió con sus brazos, ella se escondió en sus hombros y cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, Leona le regalo un tierno beso en los labios.

Pasaron los minutos y salieron del agua, Leona se vistió y a Nami la volvieron a cubrir sus escamas. Nami la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al lago donde se vieron por primera vez. Mientras recorrían el camino, Leona se sentía distinta, iba con una reluciente sonrisa y brillante mirada, Nami le había dado vuelta el mundo, le había dado algo más que placer.

Ya llegamos, espérame unos minutos y atrápalos - Dijo Nami que luego se sumergió en el agua.

¿Qué? ¿_Atrápalos? __ - _Se preguntó.

Luego dos enormes salmones salieron disparados hacia ella desde el lago. Nami se asomó, no los atrapaste - le reprochó y ambas rieron.

Leona cubrió los salmones con hojas mientras Nami llevaba las canastas. Se apresuraron en llegar al refugio. Antes de entrar, Leona detuvo a Nami: Casi lo olvido, gracias... por lo de recién - le dijo sonrojada. No es nada - respondió Nami un tanto avergonzada.

No sé qué pensaras de mí, pero yo jamás había sido tan feliz al lado de alguien. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicar lo que siento - dijo Leona tímidamente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Nami respondió el abrazo y dijo: Tú siempre deberías ser feliz.

Siguieron su marcha al refugio, una vez allí hicieron fuego y cocinaron un delicioso plato para todos.

Pantheon era el que más disfruto la comida, entre bocados preguntó:

Y bueno, Nami, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso anoche? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Leona escuchó con atención, pues nunca se había detenido a preguntarle detalles a Nami.

Para mí y toda mi raza es fundamental la presencia de la piedra lunar porque nos protege a nosotros y a otras criaturas de los peligros del océano. Subí a la superficie para encontrarla y lo hice, pero antes de poder volver, un hombre me tendió una emboscada y me la arrebato. - Respondió apenada

Nunca había escuchado de vida inteligente bajo el agua, ¿Cómo se llama tu raza? - Preguntó Pantheon intrigado.

Somos los Marai, preferimos mantenernos desconectados del resto del mundo porque siempre hemos vivido así y no hemos tenido conflictos, de hecho no se sabe de ningún Marai que se haya adentrado en la tierra antes de mí. - Explicó Nami.

No puedo regresar sin la piedra lunar, debo recuperarla - Agregó.

Se ve que eres una criatura noble Nami, estoy seguro de que lo lograras, en cuanto nosotros debemos comenzar nuestro viaje de retorno lo antes posible - Dijo Pantheon.

El tiempo se detuvo para Leona, se acababa de percatar de un enorme problema. Nami debía recuperar su valiosa piedra y ella marcharse con su equipo. No podía creer que sus caminos se fueran a separar tan pronto y no podía permitirlo. Le preocupaba demasiado Nami como para dejar que se aventure sola en un mundo que no conoce. Después de todo gracias a Nami ella recordó de que se trataba proteger realmente. Fue ella quien de la noche a la mañana había encendido la llama que se había extinguido en su corazón. Por otra parte tenia responsabilidades con Pantheon y los demás, no los podía abandonarla así como así, todos eran importantes para Leona quién ahora debía tomar una decisión..

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

El sol aún estaba en lo alto, quedaban algunas horas de luz más. El equipo de Leona estaba listo para el viaje de regreso al monte Targon. Dentro del ya vacío refugio estaba Nami acompañada de Leona, que no parecía nada feliz.

¿Qué te sucede cariño?, todos esperan por ti allá afuera, no deberías retrasar el viaje - dijo Nami. Leona se limitó a mirarla,_¿Acaso a ella no le duele tener que despedirnos?_ - pensó triste. Echó un ultimo vistazo al lecho donde había pasado una noche con Nami y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con pasos lentos, como si la vida hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Nami la seguía, apenada por su estado.

Una vez afuera, Pantheon le puso la mano en el hombro y le preguntó: ¿lista para marcharnos Leona? De seguro nos están esperando ansiosos, no olvides despedirte de Nami. Pantheon se acercó a Nami y se despidió cortésmente, deseándole la mejor de las suertes, el resto de los muchachos mantuvieron distancia y le dedicaron amigables sonrisas, era el turno de Leona. Ella contempló a Nami, sus ojos, su piel, sus brillantes escamas, sus pequeños labios y su gran ternura, apenas podía creer que existieran criaturas como ella en un mundo tan cruel. Vio la gran cicatriz que tenía Nami en su cola y se estremeció, se mordió los labios y apretó la empuñadura de su espada_. No puedo permitir que la vuelvan a lastimar _- pensó decidida.

No tememos todo el día Leona, vamos no puede ser tan difícil - dijo Pantheon, sin mucha paciencia. No me odies Panth... - Respondió Leona, Nami la observaba tímida y confundida. ¿De qué hablas Leona? - preguntó él.

No puedo... - le temblaba la voz - no puedo dejar a Nami sola - Respondió Leona. Un silencio cortante se apoderó del lugar. Todos se pusieron tensos.

Leona no exageres, Nami puede cuidarse sola - dijo Pantheon molesto. Nami estaba incomoda, no quería que discutieran por su culpa, aunque en el fondo sabía que se sentiría mas segura con Leona de su lado.

Pantheon tiene razón - mintió Nami - debes ir con los tuyos Leona, te agradezco que me hayas salvado. No te olvidaré - agregó. Las palabras de Nami fueron una bomba para su corazón, pero al mirar su rostro tuvo la impresión de que no hablaba en serio, o al menos eso quería creer.

Ya la escuchaste Leona, quédate tranquila, no lo hagas más difícil - Dijo Pantheon, esperando haberla convencido.

Lo siento Panth, quizás ella no me necesite, pero yo si a ella - dijo Leona, dejando la pena de lado.

Leona por favor, cuantos años juntos. ¡No puedes cambiarnos por una extraña que llegó de la nada y conoces hace un día! - Exclamó Pantheon.

¿Ah no?, pue mira como lo hago - respondió Leona mientras caminaba hacia Nami dándole la espalda a sus compañeros.

¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - Le gritó mientras el resto del equipo la miraba con desilusión.

Si voy a luchar por algo va a ser por algo que valga la pena - dijo ella.

¡¿ Y acaso tu gente, tu nación, tu hogar no significan nada para ti?! Por ellos has luchado todo este tiempo Leona. - Preguntó Pantheon furioso.

No preguntes estupideces, es obvio que si me importan. Pero jamás he querido luchar y tu lo sabes, encuentro ridícula la idea de asesinar por asesinar. Nuestro hogar jamás se había visto en peligro hasta que el deseo de demostrar superioridad ante los demás nos llevo a tener enemigos. Ahora si tengo un motivo para luchar, y es proteger a Nami - Respondió Leona rotundamente.

¡Debieron haberte ejecutado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, eres una farsante Leona! - Las palabras de Pantheon la hirieron más de lo que esperaba, pero se mantuvo firme. Seguro tu amiguita sirena está detrás de todo esto, no te preocupes, no tardaremos en hacer justicia y hacer que se te castigue a ti y a ella. ¡Dile a tus amigos peces que sigan bien escondidos o se arrepentirán de haber pisado tierra.! - agregó. La ultima frase iba dirigida especialmente a Nami quien se vio claramente afectada por la hostilidad del supuesto amigo de Leona.

No lo escuches, Vámonos - Le dijo Leona, y caminaron hasta perderse sin voltear hacía atrás. Pasaron minutos caminando en silencio, Leona con amargura en el rostro y Nami con preocupación. Al fin una de ellas se decidió a hablar:

Leona, no tenías que hacer eso por mí - dijo Nami con timidez.

Claro que si tenía, estoy en deuda contigo, además me preocupas mucho y quiero estar a tu lado - confesó Leona, quien temía estar tomándose las cosas demasiado enserio, después de todo, no tenía idea de que pensaba Nami sobre ella, ni sobre lo que habían vivido. ¿Acaso no querías que viniera? - preguntó.

Nami se detuvo, Leona también, estaba nerviosa por oír su respuesta. Perder la piedra lunar fue un problema en el que me metí sola, no era mi intención tener que ser carga de alguien más. Además ha sucedido algo peor que eso, por mi culpa te has separado de tu equipo. La voz de Nami estaba llena de aflicción y eso le producía a Leona unas ganas incontrolables de consolarla.

Esta bien - dijo Leona intentando tranquilizarla, nunca te he sentido como una carga - explicó ella

¿de verdad? - preguntó Nami con su dulzura característica

De verdad - afirmó Leona - Solo quería saber que pensabas - agregó.

Nami se sonrojó y respondió: Pues claro que quería que me acompañaras, de hecho no sabría que hacer sin ti.

La ternura de Nami derritió a Leona, quien feliz con la respuesta, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Tras la muestra de afecto, siguieron su camino tomadas de la mano.

Leona se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo guiada hacía el lago, interrumpió el silencio preguntando: ¿Cuáles son tus planes? No queda mucho tiempo antes de que anochezca. Nami titubeó antes de responder:

Pensaba en avanzar lo más que se pueda siguiendo el camino que recorrió el ladrón, aunque nos lleva un día de ventaja. Leona le sonrió y dijo:

Tienes al sol de tu lado - intentando reconfortarla.

Llegaron al lago y doblaron en la dirección que lo había hecho el ladrón según los recuerdos de Nami. Encontraron en el piso algo que las alentó, en el barro habían huellas de botas, probablemente muy pesadas, estas desaparecían metros más allá, pero les bastaba para suponer hacía donde se dirigía. Motivadas por el hallazgo siguieron avanzando incluso después de haberse puesto la noche, Leona iluminaba el camino con su escudo.

Deberíamos descansar - propuso Leona

¿Ya estas cansada? - preguntó Nami.

No - respondió ella - pero creo que es mejor madrugar y aprovechar las horas del día - agregó.

Tienes razón - asintió Nami - además admito que tengo un poco de miedo - confesó

No tienes nada que temer si estas conmigo - dijo Leona, Nami sonrió avergonzada. Un poco más allá encontraron una cueva que parecía un buen lugar para pasar la noche. Espérame aquí adentro -dijo Leona.

Nami le hiso caso nerviosa. Momentos después Leona regreso con una enorme pila de ramas con grandes hojas. Las dejó dentro de la cueva, de tal manera que parecían un nido, era mucho mejor que dormir en la fría tierra. Con un grupo pequeño de ramas secas y con la ayuda de una roca, Leona prendió una fogata. Sus habilidades impresionaron a Nami.

Te molestas demasiado - dijo la sirena

No es ninguna molestia - respondió Leona con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aún de pie se quito su armadura y la dejó a un lado del nido y se sentó en el. Tenía puesto su vestido blanco con gran escote. Nami se sentó a un lado de Leona, acompañándola mientras ella se calentaba las manos en el fuego. Leona estaba muy dichosa de estar con Nami, su compañía era algo increíble, sentía que nada le faltaba si ella estaba a su lado.

Mientras Leona estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Nami miraba indiscretamente su busto, sus enormes pechos semidesnudos la provocaban. Se apegó a ella y rodeó su cintura con un abrazo, Leona respondió devolviendo el gesto.

¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? - Preguntó Nami coqueta - Si hubiera sabido que existías, hubiera venido antes solo por ti - agregó

Leona se sonrojo ante el cumplido. Tú eres hermosa Nami, a cualquier mujer le gustaría ser como tú - respondió. Nami se ruborizó y le dijo al oído: quiero consentirte. Con sus manos masajeo los senos de Leona quien ante el imprevisto retrocedió bruscamente. Nami se puso en frente de ella y le preguntó:

¿Qué sucede Leona? ¿Acaso crees que me puedo resistir a tanta belleza?

Leona se abrió de piernas y las arqueó para que Nami se acercara más a ella y tras un abrazo la acunó en su pecho. Podría dormir aquí ¿sabes? - dijo Nami

Pero ahora no vamos a dormir, ¿cierto? - preguntó Leona con picardía. Tomó su mentón con los dedos y la acercó suavemente a sus labios. En un tierno beso, Leona sintió como la pequeña y húmeda lengua de Nami acariciaba la suya. Nami tomó los tirantes de su vestido y los deslizo hacía abajo por su hombro, agrandando el provocador escote de Leona.

Por su parte, Leona pasaba los dedos entre las escamas que cubrían los senos de Nami, estas iban retrocediendo poco a poco. Cuando al fin sus senos quedaron libres, Leona contempló sus tiernos y rozados pezones, que tenían una amplia areola, se inclinó para saludarlos con un beso.

Ahora es mi turno - Dijo Nami. Terminó de bajar el vestido de Leona, sus senos rebotaron cuando este se deslizó por ellos. La Marai contempló deleitada la vista que tenía, sus manos no tardaron en responder a sus deseos y pronto se encontraron acariciando a los pechos de Leona.

Nami se apegó a Leona y tomó sus propios pechos para dejarlos debajo de los de ella mientras los saludaba con su juguetona lengua. Esto obligo a Leona a inclinarse un tanto hacía atras, la nueva posición le dio ideas a Nami.

Desocupó una de las manos con las que masajeaba los senos de Leona y comenzó a bajarla. Su mano izquierda apretaba un pecho mientas con su boca lamia y mordisqueaba suavemente el pezón opuesto. La mano exploradora tubo una grata sorpresa al descubrir que Leona no llevaba puesta ropa interior en su parte inferior. Acarició los vellos de intimidad un buen rato.

¿Qué... qué pretende hacer? - pensaba Leona nerviosa - No sé si estoy lista para... Leona soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió un dedo deslizándose por su vulva, era muy placentero para ella, se ruborizó. Nami sacaba su dedo para lamerlo y lo volvía a poner. Leona estaba muy húmeda cuando sintió que dos dedos entraban en ella, se mordió los labios y se entregó al placer. Nami abandonó los senos de Leona para mirar como sus dedos penetraban su intimidad.

¿Te gusta? - le preguntó mientras los movía hacía dentro y afuera

Sí - respondió Leona excitada

¿Quieres más? - preguntó Nami, deseosa. Leona asintió avergonzada.

Nami introdujo un dedo más en su vulva, estaba mojada, era cálida y suave. Nami aumentaba la velocidad y profundidad con la que movía sus dedos. Disfrutaba de las expresiones y gemidos de placer de su compañera. De pronto se detuvo, Leona parecía un tanto aliviada.

Nami lamió los dedos que había usado uno por uno y luego pasó su pequeña lengua por fuera de sus labios, mientras miraba el rostro enrojecido de Leona.

_¿Y ahora que tendrá en mente?_ - se preguntaba Leona ingenuamente. Nami usó sus manos para abrir aún más las piernas de Leona y se acomodó a la altura de su intimidad. Leona nerviosa, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y cubrió su parte intima con sus manos.

No me mires, me da vergüenza - Dijo Leona

Ya te he visto, además hueles delicioso - interrumpió Nami - Vamos, quita tus manos de ahí - agregó. Nami tomó las suaves manos de Leona y las apartó. Tranquila - indicó.

El cuerpo de Leona se había puesto tenso, no había manera de que se relajara. Nami ignoró su nerviosismo y acercó sus labios a los labios íntimos de Leona. Abrió su boca y dejó que su lengua acariciara el exterior de la vulva de Leona.

Por su parte, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no parecía disfrutar de las atenciones de Nami. Toda la seguridad que había sentido antes se había esfumado ante el nuevo suceso. Nami quiso ayudar a Leona y puso a trabajar a su lengua sin más preámbulos. Esta se sumergía en la intimidad de Leona y se movía de arriba abajo con avidez. Con sus labios besaba su vulva como si se tratara de su boca.

El cuerpo de Leona fue cediendo poco a poco hasta lograr relajarse. Sus quejidos se habían transformado en gemidos de placer y su rostro tensó ahora reflejaba lujuria. Nami era implacable, seguía cada vez más profundo y con mas fuerza. Extendió sus manos para alcanzar los pechos de Leona, los amasaba bruscamente mientras seguía ocupando su lengua. Leona puso sus manos sobre las de Nami y la ayudó a tocar sus pechos. Los gemidos de Leona estimulaban a Nami, quien solo se tomaba breves pausas para tragar su saliva mezclada con los fluidos de Leona.

Nami... Nami si sigues así creo que voy a... Leona hablaba entre gemidos sin poder terminar sus oraciones.

La lengua de la sirena nadaba entre la humedad de Leona, probando distintos movimientos y velocidades hasta encontrar la más placentera para Leona. Las llamas aún ardían y algunos gemidos de la guerrera producían eco en la cueva. Sumergida en el placer, dijo:

No aguanto más, voy a... - Nami se detuvo unos segundos antes de que Leona pudiera desbordar su placer. Ella quedó confundida, creía que ese era el propósito de Nami. Pero en vez de dejar que eso ocurriera, pasó todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué te detuviste? - preguntó al fin Leona. Nami se encogió de hombros y respondió con timidez:

Lo lamento, pero yo puedo darte algo mejor que eso, no quería que te corrieras así Leona, conozco una manera mejor - se sonrojó.

¿Y que manera es esa? - Pregunto curiosa Leona.

Ya veraz, solo déjate llevar - respondió Nami. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el improvisado lecho mientras Leona permanecía sentada. Nami se llevo un dedo a sus labios entre abiertos mientras miraba a su amante. Leona no pudo resistirse al gesto y se acercó más a Nami, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Se percató que su piel estaba más empapada de lo normal, lo que hacía que sus senos se vieran lustrosos y formidables. Leona besó a Nami con suavidad y luego se concentró en sus pechos.

Lamió uno de sus pezones hasta lograr endurecerlo y luego continuó chupando con fuerza. Con su mano derecha, acarició su busto y pellizco su pezón. Cerraba sus ojos mientras se concentraba en darle placer a su compañera, pero los abría a ratos para contemplar su excitado rostro y cerciorarse de que estuviera a gusto. Los brazos de Nami acogieron a Leona y la apegaron a un más a su pecho.

Con sus manos, Nami acariciaba la espalda de Leona con suavidad. Poco a poco las caricias de ambas se volvían más intensas, más amplias y más cálidas.

Siguiendo el juego de la seducción, Leona se perdió en el cuerpo de Nami, su piel era su hogar y respiraba en ella. Acabó arriba de ella, con las piernas a los lados para no molestarla. Con sus manos tomó su rostro con suavidad y sus lenguas se encontraron en un sabroso beso apasionado.

Mientras Leona estaba perdida en los labios de Nami, sintió que algo levantaba su vestido, que estaba bajo su cintura. Leona, confundida miró a su amada con una interrogante en los ojos. En respuesta, Nami le sonrió sensualmente y luego desvió la mirada.

Leona volteó y se sorprendió al ver un cilindro de agua que provenía de Nami entre sus piernas. Abajo del ombligo de la sirena, la corriente que rodeaba su cuerpo se acumulaba, formando de esa manera, un curioso bulto.

Leona, curiosa, intentó tocarlo, pero se dio cuenta que el agua estaba tan compactada que no podía atravesarla, al rosarla podía sentir como la corriente fluía.

Es un juguete - Explicó Nami encogiéndose de hombros. Leona se ruborizo al comprender las intenciones de Nami.

No seas tímida, es para ti - Insistió Nami, con su voz seductora.

Leona ya había entrado en calor y como no quería dejar que el fuego se apagara, se preparó para continuar el juego de Nami. Se apoyó en sus codos, y de rodillas levantó su formidable traste para posicionar su intimidad sobre el juguete. Su vulva se abrió por la posición. Bajó su cadera lentamente.

Leona y Nami miraban como la corriente rosaba los labios de su intimidad, cosa que Leona ya disfrutaba. Bajó su cadera por completo con un gemido, Nami la había penetrado. Podía sentir como dentro de ella la corriente fluía como si vibrara. Sentía un placer indescriptible, un cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Ruborizada y excitada, le dijo a Nami:

¡Esto es magnifico, jamás había sentido algo así!

Nami miraba satisfecha el rostro de Leona. Traviesa, se mordió los labios y con sus manos, sujeto las caderas de Leona, ella levantó su pecho y se sentó, con el juguete entre sus piernas. Comenzó a mover sus caderas con suavidad, en círculos, sintiendo el juguete recorrer cada rincón de su cavidad. Los movimientos de Leona eran un tanto rígidos, estaba nerviosa, necesitaba soltarse un poco mas, relajarse más.

Nami dejó una mano en la acentuada cintura de Leona, con la otra agarró uno de sus majestuosos pechos, lo apretó y acarició. Disfrutaba la vista, tanto que se relamió los labios por el deleite. La sirena ayudó a Leona moviendo su cadera también, cada vez más rápido.

Leona ya estaba muy excitada, no aguantaría mucho más. Decidió soltar su cuerpo y aprovechar cada momento, antes de que fuera victima de una explosión de placer. Poseída por la lujuria, Leona se movía hacía arriba y abajo con rapidez. Cada vez que el juguete de Nami llegaba a lo más profundo de ella, Leona dejaba escapar un gemido de gozo.

Nami la miraba con dicha, estaba ruborizada y sudaba, al igual que Leona. Con sus enormes ojos sumergidos en placer, la miraba con amor y calidez, la contemplaba y devoraba con la vista. Leona, quien era dominada por su cuerpo e instintos, miraba a Nami con deseo y un poco de vergüenza, pero en el fondo, sentía algo más profundo, la quería solo para ella y para siempre.

Su juego no duraría mucho más, Nami movía sus caderas con intensidad, adoraba oír los quejidos de Leona, que cada vez eran más profundos y excitantes. Con sus manos recorría todo su cuerpo que brillaba por el sudor y el fuego. Leona seguía el imparable ritmo de Nami, tomaba las manos de su compañera y las guiaba hacía sus pechos, se tocaban mutuamente en un mar de piel. Leona se inclinó, bajó su cuerpo para besar a Nami, luego descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañera y con sus manos se afirmó de los hombros de la sirena, mientras se seguía moviendo.

Nami, ya no puedo más, es demasiado para mi - le confeso Leona al oído

Nami la abrazó con fuerza y le respondió mientras acariciaba sus cobrizos cabellos:

Yo tampoco, lo dejaré ir dentro de ti

Leona confundida, preparó su cuerpo para recibir a Nami. Las caderas de ambas se encontraban tras cada penetración. Con pasión ambas se acariciaban, entrelazaban sus manos, gemían y disfrutaban. Nami comenzó a exaltarse, se movía y gemía con más fuerza. La intimidad de Leona estaba empapada, dentro de ella nacía un cosquilleo de placer que se extendía a todo su cuerpo. Ambas aceleraron su ritmo y cuando Leona supo que el final estaba cerca se apegó con fuerza y lo más que pudo a Nami, quien dejó que la corriente de su juguete detonase dentro de Leona, llenando su intimidad de cálida agua.

Tras el orgasmo, Leona relajó todo su cuerpo y se dejó caer rendida, respiraba con fuerza y sudaba. Nami, igualmente de agotada, cuidaba a Leona entre sus pechos, le acariciaba su rostro y cabello.

Eres una buena chica, ¿Te ha gustado? - preguntó Nami con inocencia

Leona la miró a los ojos con timidez y asintió.

Te amo - susurró Leona

Yo también - respondió Nami con cariño. El corazón de Leona se regocijó.

Leona se puso su pijama, que estaba a los pies de "la cama". Luego se acurrucó al lado de Nami, su piel tibia le brindaba calor en la noche fría, ya que las ultimas llamas del fuego estaban por extinguirse. Agotada, le deseo buenas noches a Nami y cerró los ojos. Nami la acariciaba dulcemente mientras conciliaba el sueño. Estaba cálida y cómoda en su lecho, pero un remolino de pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila:

_Aún no acabo de entender que acaba de pasar, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?, ¿Está bien?. De lo único que estoy segura es que necesito a Nami a mi lado. No puedo evitar sentirme extraña, jamás creí que me interesaría de esta manera en una mujer, mejor dicho sirena. La verdad, jamás me imagine amando a alguien de esta forma._

_No pensé que podía llegar a sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien y más allá de si sea correcto o no, lo que me preocupa es si ella siente lo mismo por mi._

Al final el sueño venció y pronto se quedó dormida junto con su compañera.

La noche pasó rápidamente, la luna pronto desapareció tras salir los primeros rayos de sol. El lecho de las mujeres se iluminaba poco a poco por la luz que entraba. Aún permanecían juntas, abrazadas, como dos gatas dormitando perezosa y plácidamente.

Nami fue la primera en despertar, abrió sus ojos y contempló a Leona dormir. "_Se ve tan dulce, ojalá no estuviéramos en apuros_" - pensó.

Luego, tras un bostezo, Leona se despertó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nami y su corazón se aceleró.

Estar a su lado era lo más reconfortante que podía pedir, la compañía de Nami era la mejor. Su belleza, gracia y dulzura hacían que Leona no pudiera pensar en nada ni nadie más.

Después de darse el buenos días, Leona se puso de pie y se vistió con su armadura.

No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos seguir nuestro camino - dijo Leona

Ella realmente quería ayudar a Nami, además de brindarle su espada y escudo para protegerla, pensaba que si lograban su objetivo, se ganaría un lugar especial en su corazón.

Salieron juntas de la cueva y siguieron el camino que supuestamente tomó el ladrón. No habían comido nada desde que se separaron del grupo de Pantheon, ambas estaban hambrientas pero no pensaban en detenerse para comer. En el camino encontraron algunas frutas y bayas que comieron mientras seguían avanzando.

Nami, quien nunca había probado la fruta, estaba maravillada por los sabores:

¡Son muy dulces, pero no tanto como tú! - Exclamó contenta.

Leona sonrió. Nami se comportaba un poco distinta desde que salieron, actuaba más tímida de lo normal, como si estuviera avergonzada por algo. Parecía una niña pequeña escondiéndose detrás de su madre. Leona era victima de su ternura.

Tras una hora de caminar, Leona comenzó a notar algo extraño en el sendero, se le hacia muy familiar. De pronto se detuvo. _¡Es un camino hacía el monte Targon!_ - pensó

¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó Nami

Este... es un atajo hacía el monte Targon, solo pocas personas lo conocen. ¡Debemos apresurarnos! - respondió Leona con angustia.

_¿La piedra lunar?, ¿El monte Targon? ¡No lo entiendo!_ - pensaba Leona quien había apresurado el paso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Recorrieron el camino sin encontrar más pistas, su única esperanza era seguir hacía adelante. La vegetación era muy tupida, hasta que se encontraron delante de ellas un pequeño claro. Parecía haber un campamento improvisado en el. Ambas, observaron detrás de un árbol sigilosamente.

¿Será el campamento del ladrón? - preguntó Nami

Es lo más probable - respondió Leona.

Observaron un rato más, algo se movía dentro de la tienda de campaña, aún había alguien dentro. Una persona salió de la tienda, era un hombre que vestía una robusta armadura celeste, se veía bastante escandalosa.

Nami se enfureció al verlo, iba a precipitarse a su campamento sin pensarlo, pero Leona la detuvo.

Será mejor que esperemos a comprobar que esta solo - explicó.

Nami asintió.

El hombre estaba desarmando la tienda, de adentro de ella sacó algunas bolsas y un

¡Mi tridente! - exclamó Nami, Leona la miró desconcertada - Es el arma que me ayuda a controlar el agua con magia, también me la robó - explicó.

Leona se enojo aún más, aparte de robarle la piedra lunar, la había dejado indefensa sin su arma.

Espérame aquí - advirtió Leona, Nami obedeció a regañadientes.

Leona avanzó hacía el hombre mientras este se encontraba de espaldas.

Devuelve lo que has robado por las buenas - ordenó Leona apuntándolo con su espada,

El hombre volteó y miró a Leona con arrogancia

¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Acaso eres amiga de la sirena? Vaya, era tan débil que tuvo que pedir ayuda - Dijo él ladrón mientras reía.

Nami lo escuchó todo, cada vez estaba más enojada, apenas podía controlarse y permanecer escondida.

¡Tu lo pediste, tendré que hacerlo por las malas! - gruñó Leona.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, Leona clavó su espada en él, noqueándolo por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Leona cogiera el tridente de Nami y lo lanzará hacía atrás con fuerza. Nami lo tomó y permaneció oculta.

Ahora faltaba lo más importante, la piedra lunar. Leona confiada comenzó a revisar las bolsas que el hombre había dejado en el suelo, pero un resplandor llamó su atención. Miró hacía atrás y vio que el hombre estaba envuelto en una luz, la herida que le había dejado había desaparecido por completo. Leona fue presa de la sorpresa, el ladrón aprovecho de atacarla, levantó su escudo y de este emergió una luz que la aturdió.

¡Leona! - gritó para sí Nami.

El hombre avanzó hacía donde estaba Nami, tenía la intención de recuperar el tridente. Una enorme burbuja salió de entre las sombras y aprisionó al ladrón antes de que pudiera acercarse más. Esto le dio tiempo suficiente a Leona para incorporarse e interponerse en el camino del hombre. La burbuja se rompió y el hombre cayó al suelo, con Leona en frente de él, comenzó a retroceder.

Unos pasos a la distancia, distrajeron la atención de todos. Entre las hierbas, una silueta femenina se asomaba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirla, Leona quedó estupefacta y la sangre hirvió por sus venas.

Era una mujer de muy claro cabello, que vestía una oscura armadura y portaba de arma una hoja creciente.

Todo este alboroto porque no pudiste levantarte y desarmar la tienda temprano, me has traído muchos problemas, Taric - Gruñó la mujer.

¡Diana! - gritó Leona. _Debí suponer que ella estaba detrás de esto_ - pensó.

Leona... ¿Mucho tiempo sin vernos, no querida? - dijo Diana con ironía mientras se acercaba.

Nami, estaba confundida y observaba con impotencia, no soportaba que se dirigiera de esa manera a Leona. Ella blandió su espada apuntando a Diana.

Devuelve lo que has robado, no sabes todo el daño que has causado - ordenó Leona.

¡Jamás! Esta es la prueba que necesito, la que tanto he buscado por años. ¡La evidencia del poder de la Luna esta en esa piedra! Volveré a Targon y los ancianos Solari aceptaran mi poder y pedirán disculpas por haberme tratado de hereje y negado a la Luna. Estoy tan cerca de demostrar su poder, ¡y tu no vas a interferir! - exclamó Diana

¡La única que debería pedir perdón eres tu! Después de haber asesinado a nuestros sabios, no serás bienvenida de vuelta nunca - Gritó Leona. Nami jamás la había visto tan enojada.

Diana gruñó, mientras Leona estaba concentrada en su ira, Taric la tomó por sorpresa y la aturdió nuevamente. Diana se impulsó y se acercó velozmente a Leona, cuando estaba apunto de atacarla con su hoja

¡Marea Alta! - exclamó Nami, mientras giraba su tridente y golpeaba el piso con el. El suelo se estremeció y de la lejanía una enorme ola llegó. Justo a tiempo para separar a Diana de Leona. Nami nadó entre el agua que pasaba y tomó a su compañera.

¿Estas bien? - preguntó la sirena

Eso creo - respondió Leona.

Nami movió su tridente y roció a Leona con aguas curativas.

Mucho mejor - dijo Leona. Estaba realmente impresionada de su poder, jamás imaginó que era capaz se manejar el agua a tan grande escala. Debemos recuperar la piedra a como de lugar - agregó.

He sentido la presencia de la piedra cuando llegó esa mujer, la debe tener escondida - dijo Nami

Diana y Taric se habían recuperado del aturdimiento, Leona y Nami se acercaron a ellos.

¡Ahora! - exclamó Leona y se lanzó hacía Diana, mientras Nami esquivaba ávidamente a Taric, encerrándolo en su prisión acuática para que no interfiriese. Diana golpeó a Leona con una poderosa luz que nacía de su hoja, pero ella resistió. Clavó su espada en ella y la encegueció con el brillo de su escudo. Tras el golpe, algo había caído al suelo, era la piedra lunar que Nami cogió rápidamente, luego ambas huyeron.

¡No! - gritó Diana, quien tras recuperarse persiguió a Nami y Leona seguida de Taric. Usó su magia lunar para acercar a Nami y atraparla. Luego Taric la aturdió para que no pudiera escapar. La sirena gritó desesperada,

Leona, quien corría volteó y vio a Nami a punto de ser decapitada por la hoja de Diana. En ese momento, en ese preciso segundo, Leona sintió en su cuerpo toda la ira del mundo, concentró su energía y acudió a la ayuda del sol.

Una llamarada solar dejó incapacitados a sus rivales, se trataba de una luz que provenía directamente del sol y aterrizó de manera aplastadora sobre Diana y Taric. Nami logró liberarse y escapó llevando la piedra lunar consigo.

Ambas estaban contentas de estar juntas nuevamente y antes de marcharse rápidamente, Leona se dirigió a sus rivales.

La próxima vez, que se note al menos - dijo con ironía.

Atravesaban el bosque en dirección a la salida más cercana al mar, caminaban confiadas, Nami le manifestó lo mucho que la admiraba, sobretodo por ser tan heroica. Se sentía muy segura a su lado. Por su parte Leona te contó la historia que había detrás de Diana, quien había nacido en Targon pero se había convertido en una traidora, había puesto en duda el poder del sol.

Mientras mas cerca de su destino estaban, Leona se mostraba cada vez más angustiada, el momento de despedirse de Nami estaba cerca, no había querido pensar en ello.

_Viviré esperando poder verla de nuevo, espero que al menos ella no me olvide y yo tenga un lugar en su corazón_ - pensó triste.

Llegaron a una pequeña y desolada playa, ambas caminaron hacía la orilla, entonces Nami abrazó a Leona colgándose de sus hombros.

No tengo como agradecerte lo que has hecho, sin ti jamás habría recuperado la piedra. ¡Has salvado a todo mi pueblo! - exclamó la sirena

Leona se sonrojó y acarició la rubia melena de Nami.

Yo soy la que esta en deuda contigo, me has devuelto a la vida, has encendido el fuego dentro de mi, es algo inexplicable - confesó Leona. Me has dado tanto, siempre soñaré con volverte a ver, mi corazón te pertenece - agregó con voz suave

Nami parecía confundida, movió la cabeza hacía un lado y dijo:

Hablas como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo para siempre

A Leona se le aceleró el corazón, ¿acaso estaba insinuado que quería volver a estar con ella? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a volver por ella?

¿Enserio crees que las cosas que hicimos juntas, las haría con cualquiera? - preguntó Nami, un poco molesta.

Yo... no sé que creer. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Además tienes responsabilidades en tu pueblo - respondió ella triste.

Yo te amo - dijo Nami - y creí que tu también querías estar conmigo - agregó. Se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados, en gesto de indiferencia.

Leona, al escuchar esas palabras sintió un enorme alivio, una paz interior, como si todo estuviera en equilibrio, como si ella estuviera completa.

No seas terca - dijo Leona y la rodeó con sus brazos - yo también te amo, perdóname por dudar de ti, pero nunca tuve clara tus intenciones y todo fue muy confuso. Estar a tu lado es lo mejor que me puede pasar - añadió

Jamás sería tan tonta como para dejar a una mujer tan bella y hermosa de lado. Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado - respondió Nami

Juntas rieron, entre caricias y besos. Estaba atardeciendo, el sol se hundía en el horizonte, fundiéndose con el mar, así mismo como Leona se fundía con Nami en un inolvidable beso.

Nami ya estaba en el agua, solo su cabeza se asomaba, se miraron fijamente unos últimos instantes.

Volveré - Dijo Nami. Leona suspiró.

Su compañera se dio media vuelta y se sumergió, se alejo de la orilla realizando elegantes y hermosas piruetas que alegraron a Leona, quien la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista.

….

Y así Nami cumplió su promesa, Cada vez que el sol besaba al mar, Leona se encontraba con ella.

Hacía un largo viaje desde las profundidades cada vez que podía. Leona no se alejaba de la costa, esperando su llegada. Mientras esperaba se entretenía practicando con la espada e incursionando lugares inexplorados.

Cuando ambas se reunían, la felicidad inundaba sus rostros que resplandecían de amor y cariño. Tenían un vinculo inquebrantable que cada vez crecía más y más.

Y en los días muy calurosos cuando Nami la visitaba, Leona cambiaba su espada por una sombrilla y su armadura por un traje de baño. Así ambas jugaban en el agua, Nami siempre presumía sus habilidades y sorprendía a Leona.

Algunas noches Nami no aguantaba las ganas de acompañar a Leona y se quedaba con ella, compartiendo muy cálidos momentos juntas.

Vivían en una felicidad que parecía utópica, disfrutaban del amor mas sincero y cálido, nada parecía poder arruinar su relación.

…..

El monte Targon se sumía en una oscura noche, un hombre subía de prisa las escaleras de un templo donde se encontraban los ancianos Solari.

Entre suspiros por cansancio, dijo:

Lamento informar... que una de las nuestras a abandonado la misión y ha cometido traición. ¡Es imperdonable, debemos reaccionar antes de que llegue más lejos!

Era la voz de Phanteon.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p>Dedicatoria: A mi mejor amiga Coti, quien ahora esta muy lejos. Mi cariño hacía a ti es como el sol, llegará hacia a ti sin importar donde estés.<p> 


End file.
